


You Did What To Mark Where?

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reckless Abandon, SMUTTY SMUT, sorta crack not full on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Matt keeps saying he fucked Mark in a parking lot so I took it upon myself to make it happen.





	You Did What To Mark Where?

“Matt…are…you sure…that we should…be doing this?” Mark asked breathlessly in between getting kissed. “It’s perfectly fine. There is literally nobody out here.” He replied. Their voices were echoing in the desolate parking lot. Earlier that day Mark had been pushing Matt’s buttons trying to figure out all of the fantasies were running through his boyfriend’s mind. “Come on dude! There has to be something that tickles yo-“ “Mark if you finish that sentence I’m leaving you.” Matt interrupted him laughing. “And okay okay… I have always wanted to try something in public…” He finished. Mark raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

And that is the conversation that lead to him now butt naked in an abandoned parking lot, pressed up against his car, with Matt biting down his neck, at 1 in the fucking morning. The only light around was a flickering street lamp across from them, illuminating them in an off-white glow. Purple and red splotches arose against the pale skin of his neck when Matt pulled away. “You sure you’re okay with this Mark? You don’t want me to-“ Mark put a hand over Matt’s mouth to quiet him. “Don’t make me change my mind. I know you want to do it this way so just shut up and get to it.” Mark said. Matt smirked back in reply, dangerously.

It was a rare occurrence when Matt would get to show his dominance over his very “in control” boyfriend. He was happy to stop arguing with Mark and get back to business. The shit eating grin on his face just grew as he reached in the rolled down window for a moment to pour lube in his hand. In one hand, without the lube, Matt had taken both of Mark’s wrist and bowed him against the side of the car. In the other, he was teasing Mark’s hole by pressing the tip of his index finger against his hole. “You’re so sexy spread out like this. I wonder if someone were to walk up, if they would think the same.” Matt licked his lips as he pressed in.

Mark sharply inhaled as the first finger entered. He instinctively spread his legs wider for Matt to prepare him. His face was turning redder by the second. “I still can’t believe I’m on board with t-this.” He stuttered towards the end of his statement as Matt twisted the finger within him, searching for his prostate. Mark groaned lowly when he had and he’d deny deny and deny that he had just begged for another if asked. Matt added another and kept massaging his lover’s prostate. He could see Mark’s thighs start to shake. He didn’t want him to buckle so when he was done stretching him, Matt lead him by his wrists to bend over the hood of the car.

“Think you’re ready baby?” Matt asked, running a soothing hand up and down Mark’s back. A breathy “yes” came from beneath him and Matt lined his cock up with the other’s hole. As he pushed in slowly, they both moaned in unison. Matt pulled Mark to stand up with him as he bottomed out. Mark winced and his breathing pattern turned ragged. To calm him and let him adjust, Matt rubbed his chest, his fingers grazing over his nipples. “F-fuck Matty…Move…”

Matt threw his head back and his jaw went slack as he thrusted deep within Mark. The tight velvety heat was already threatening to send him over the edge. Though, he was determined to finish Mark off first. He reached around Mark, one hand on his hip, the other gripped his throbbing cock and began to stroke in time with his own thrusting. He also aimed just so the head of his cock pounded right into Mark’s most sensitive spot. He cried out, eyes squinting shut as he came all over Matt’s hand and the front of his car. Matt smiled, feeling proud of his accomplishment before his own orgasm shook through his body, emptying himself into the man beneath him, who had all but collapsed against the car.

A few minutes later, Matt pulled out and grabbed a rag from inside the car, cleaning both of them up. Both men were panting and started giggling like idiots. “You just fucked me in a parking lot.” Mark cackled. “I’m changing the lyrics in Reckless Abandon” Matt replied nearly crying from laughter.


End file.
